Xmen: A New Kind Of Terror
by CountryStar 52
Summary: Jean and Scott are married and have an adopted son. However it is the son of Magneto and Mystique. As well a dispearing vision of professor Xavier's death, sends the X-men to find the answer behind it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-Men characters. They are all characters that belong to Marvel Comics and Stan Lee. I only own Allen.

**A New Kind Of Terror**

**Chapter 1: Nightmare?**

Jean Grey was walking along one of the many corridors of the Xavier School for the gifted. It was eerily quiet and deserted. Usually around this time all the kids were either in the corridors or in the yard. So she decided to go check out the schoolyard.

When she got there and saw that no one was there either she began to panic. 'What the hell!' she thought. This made no sense what so ever, no one in the corridors, no one in the schoolyard. Was anyone even in the school? She was part telepathic; maybe she could talk to the professor telepathically and find out what was happening here.

"Professor, Professor!" she telepathically called to him. After waiting for five minutes for him to answer her and getting no answer, she tried again: "Professor, Professor please answer me. Its Jean." still no answer. No one was in the school. 'Wait' she thought. 'Even if the Professor is not in the school, he should be answering me. Something is terribly wrong. What is happening here?'

She had no chance to ponder this thought or formulate any new ones. With a rush of sound and a blur, the schoolyard filled with kids and students. "Jean, what's the matter?" It was a great surprise to Jean. The professor had just answered her, but he wasn't before. The schoolyard was empty and within a second all the students just appeared. 'This is unreal, it must be a dream' she kept thinking to herself. "Nothing is wrong Professor. I was just making sure you were still here. I had a bit of trouble in my course and you weren't answering me." She replied to Xavier's previous calling.

Charles Xavier was taken a back, by this reply. How was it possible? The only way he could not have heard Jean's telepathic call was if he was not on this world, and he had never left the school to begin with. "Well I am here now and I can hear you." He was still pondering how he could not have heard her, and then he blanked out.

Jean whipped around as she felt the Professor once again leave her mind. She looked around for one of the other X-men when she spotted Scott.

"Scott, Scott. Get over here now!"

Scott came running to her. "Jean, honey what's the matter?" Scott looked worried when he looked at her.

"Scott something is wrong, earlier I tried to reach the professor telepathically and he never heard me. Just now I was talking to him and he just blanket out."

In a hurry Scott rounded up the rest of the gang of X-Men. It was composed of: Bobby, also known as Ice Man; Marie, also known as Rogue; Kurt, also known as Night Crawler; Logan, also known as Wolverine; Ororo, also known as Storm; Scott, also known as Cyclops and Jean, also known as Marvel Girl. Together the X-men ran into the school.

"This school is huge, we can't possibly find him." cried out Rogue.

"Little one, we will find Charles, no worry," announced Storm in a soothing voice.

"But what if we don't find him in time?" asked Ice Man.

"Jean can you sense him?" questioned Cyclops as he searched the first room to his right.

Jean stopped walking and closed her eyes. She wavered a bit as she concentrated on locating Xavier. Finally she found him. "He's on the second floor in the boardroom."

As soon as she said it everyone started running there. Jean suddenly stopped and screamed: "NO!"

Within five second the group had stopped and spun around to face Jean. Cyclops walked back to Jean. "I've never seen you so white. Are you alright?"

Jean took in a deep breath and calmed herself before she spoke. Once she was slightly calmed, she announced: "We have to move very quickly, the Professor is dieing!" Without a second thought the group dashed off even faster then before.

Like they were one, they burst into the room and ran to were the Prof. lay. "We're to late. He's dead," announced Kurt after checking for a pulse and finding none.

It was now morning and Jean had forgotten most of her horrible nightmare. She had told her husband Scott about it of course. Scott had done everything he could to calm her down. Scott was a little shaken as well after he heard about her nightmare. He never told Jean, but he had had the same dream of the Professor dying. Was it just a dream and a coincidence that they had had the same one or was it a vision of something to come.

"Mom! Dad!" Jean and Scott had been walking hand in hand for a while now, silently. They had been lost in there thoughts. Now the sound of Allen's voice brought them back to reality. "Is everything all right?" Allen asked with a look of puzzlement. Jean began to laugh.

"Allen, you do realize you look extremely goofy with that look on you're face." All three of them began to laugh at this statement.

"Mom, dad."

This time Scott answered: "Yes. What is son?"

When Jean turned to look at Allen she saw tears running down his cheeks. "Allen, what's the matter?"

Scott kneeled down beside Jean to talk to Allen as well. Allen was now twelve and had just recently discovered his mutant powers. He had the ability to make himself invisible.

"Why are you crying son?" asked Scott.

"I've never been so happy in my life. For ten years I was past from family to family never one wanting to keep me. They didn't even want me at all. I never thought I would have a true family. But then you two came and didn't just say we'll keep him for a while, but keep him forever. We'll be his family. That's why I am crying, cause I am so happy to have you, mom and dad." Answered Allen. Jean was now crying to.

"Allen we love you so much." Scott took Allen in his arms.

Jean gasped and Allen chuckled: "Dad I am a little to old for this."

Scott began to laugh. "Well I'll keep you in this position until after I've told you this good news cause you might lose your legs with this one. Allen we got the papers today. You are now officially our son. You are now officially Allen Summers."

Jean had a huge smile on her face, as did Scott. Allen's eyes went wide and he let out a loud yell of joy. "You really mean it. I am yours. I'm your son."

Jean replied: "Yes Allen. You are our son."

Everyone was now smiling, laughing and hugging. As they left the park they were walking in, they were all three hand in hand. At least this is what Mystique saw.

She had been tracking and following them for over an hour now. She had used her powers to disguise herself as a teenager. She still did not know why her boss had sent her on this weird and stupid quest.

Once the three of them left she turned and walked over to her car. Mystique got in a drove away. After two hours, she finally got back to the base. As she walked into the building, she returned to her normal self. The mutant was blue all over and had spikes on her skin.

As she walked into his office, Magneto lifted his head and looked at her. "Well, we finally return Mystique."

Mystique glared at him. "Well it was hard to find the boy. You have a picture of him when he was five; he is now twelve. However we have a slight problem. We will have to deal with legal Rangel."

Magneto walked up to her and asked: "What do you mean Mystique."

Mystique took in a deep breath and continued: "He has been adopted."

Magneto was surprised: "By whom."

Mystique grumbled the name: "The Summers."

"Scott, Jean; may I please speak with you both?" The Professor asked the two, after they opened the door to his knock.

"Sure Professor. Come on in." At the moment Jean and Scott had been cleaning up their little hut they lived in, ever since they had married less then a year ago. "What is the matter Professor?" questioned Scott as he sat down. Jean took a seat right beside him.

"I have just heard the news about Allen. I am delighted. It is perfectly alright, all though I may have some bad news."

Jean was shocked, all though she managed to gasp: "What?"

"The orphanage called me today. Allen's real parents called them today and asked about him. They gave them your address and they will come here tomorrow to meet with him and possibly take him back with them." At this announcement Jean began to tremble and Scott held her.

From behind them came and outraged voice: "I will not leave the only family I have ever known! I will not leave the Summers! I will not leave my family!" It was Allen. His eyes were drowned in tears. The boy ran to his parents and cried in there arms.

Please review and I shall add the next chapter on Saturday, August 14th .

CountryStar 52.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own no one, they belong to Marvel Comics. I only own Allen.

**Shout-outs: **Thank you for you're review Slick444. Keep reviewing please. And here's the next chapter.

**Chapter 2**

**I Don't Want To Leave**

"Allen, please calm down," said Charles Xavier after the boy had stopped crying.

Allen looked at him and yelled. "Calm down! Calm down! You come in here and tell me that tomorrow I have to leave this family to live with the one that gave me away in the first place!"

Jean took Allen in her arms and started to stroke his hair. "Allen, Xavier is right. Calm down honey. Look you don't have to go with them if you don't want to. They are only coming here to see you. If you do not want to leave with them, you don't have to. You are old enough to choose for yourself and we signed the documents making you are son."

Allen looked confused. So Scott clarified the situation. "This is important to know. Since Jean and I signed the documents. To regain you, your real parents and us will have to go through a court session and a whole bunch of legal stuff. They can't just have you like that."

Allen seemed a little happier and he was now calm. "So I can stay with you, if I want to?"

Jean gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and answered him: "Yes."

Jean awoke once again in sweat. She was trembling. Scott and Allen were by her side. "What the heck? Allen why are you here? What's the matter?"

Allen looked back at his mother. "Mom you were screaming. I ran over here to see what was happening. When I got in here, I found dad levitating over the bed and objects flying." Jean looked at her son in shock.

"Jean what happened. It had to be one hell of a dream. You didn't just do what Allen said. You also made the room tremble."

Jean was shaken up now. "Scott I am really sorry for that. I am really sorry for worrying you two. I just had that nightmare again."

Scott decided it was time he told her.

"Jean we have to talk about this to the Professor tomorrow. I am having the same exact nightmare as you."

Jean slapped him. "What? You have been having the same dreams as me and you're keeping it a secret from me. Why?"

Scott was rubbing the spot were she slapped him. "Jean ouch."

Jean looked really sorry of what she had done. "It's ok, you don't have to say it. Your face tells me. I didn't know if it was a coincidence or a real vision. Tomorrow we call a board meeting with all the X-men and we get this thing dealt with."

"Right we find out what is happening. We will also see what the others think, as well, if the others had this dream."

Allen sat beside his mother and spoke quietly. "I want to be there at this meeting. It affects you two along with the X-men and Professor Xavier. I think I should be there."

Jean and Scott looked at each other. "Alright we will bring you. You have my medic class last. When I leave, you come with me alright."

Allen nodded, hugged his parents goodnight and left. Jean and Scott kissed and went back to sleep.

"Professor we have no idea what it means. However it cannot be a dream. It must be a vision especially if we are all having the same dream." announced Logan.

Storm spoke up. "This is bizarre. The only one here, who has a power close enough, for visions, is Jean. Why are we having this so called vision as well?"

"Maybe someone knows what is to come and is trying to warn us. Perhaps a friend we don't even know of," said Kurt.

Professor Xavier finally spoke. "My X-men, I have no idea what all this means. We cannot worry of it until we have a clear answer. So we shall keep searching for an answer. Now we also have one more matter to deal with before we call this meeting to an end. Allen if you please."

Allen stood up and walked to the front of the conference table. Jean and Scott looked at him. Finally they both gasped. They knew what this was about. Even before Allen had a chance to speak Jean was on her feet and talking slightly hurt and angry. "No! I won't let you do this. You can't do this. It will jeopardize us!"

Allen defied his mother and spoke up. "Sorry mom, this is what I really want to do. I want to become an X-men."

Charles now took the speech. "I have made him take every test and challenge. He is able and will make a powerful ally to the team. However the final vote is to the group. All who wish for Allen to become and X-men say I and raise your hand."

All though Jean and Scott did not want their son in the X-men team they raised their hands. They knew he would be the perfect ally.

"It appears that the vote is unanimous. Welcome to the X-men Allen. Now this meeting is adjourned. Allen, Scott and Jean I wish you all the luck tonight." The three thanked Charles and left in a hurry.

Charles watched the others leave. Once everyone was gone he said to himself, "I fear for the Summers. I fear for Allen. For I see evil and dark times coming."

Please review. Chapter three coming shortly


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Marvel Comic Characters. I only own Allen.**

**Shout-outs:**** Slickboy444: Thanks for being an awesome review. I am glad that you like my story. In this chapter Jean and Scott may seem out of character, but it's important for later. Keep reviewing please**

**CountryStar 52.**

**Chapter 3**

**Parents?**

'I wonder who they are? Allen never told us his last name when we first got him.'

Jean had been thinking this when without warning a voice entered her mind, "My last name was Lancher."

The woman whipped around to see Allen standing there. "Allen you just talked to me telepathically."

Allen walked up to his mother and held her hand. "Mom and dad, park your butts, please. There's something I need to tell you." Jean and Scott sat down at the table. Allen stood.

"I never really knew my real parents, cause they gave me away when I was only a little baby. However I keep having a dream of the past. Now I have figured out that it is a memory from the past. My parents were mutants, just like you two."

Jean started speaking: "I see you actually do listen to my class. It is only logical that your parents are mutants. It is a possibility that they were normal humans, however you wouldn't be so powerful at such a young age, if they were. However you all ready have a mutant power. The one to turn invisible. It makes no sense that you can be telepathic at the same time. The two powers don't coincide. Since I am telepathic naturally, I can have visions if my power develops enough."

Allen continued: "Yeah mom I know all that. Anyways my parents before they got rid of me were doing and experiment and it worked. It would give them other mutant powers the ones they desired. They tested it on me and it worked. I was to young to know then, but I have always desired telepathy and telekinesis, so I had them developed." After saying this he lifted two plates off the table to prove that he had telekinesis as well.

"This is remarkable. I've never heard of such a thing. A mutant with three active powers instead of only one. You said this is the result of an experiment," the boy's father spoke in amazement with the edge of a questioning tone.

"Yeah this is the result of an experiment. All though I don't know who my parents are. They used me as a lab rat when they had me, then they got rid of me. I was to young to really know what was happening, and now these people are searching for me. Most likely to use me as a lab rat again. I won't go with them."

"Allen as we told you before. You are old enough to make your own decisions. It's up to you. And..." Jean never finished for a knock came to the door.

"Jean I'll stay right here with Allen. It's time we see who they are and see what they want. It's time," said Scott. From were they were, Allen and his father had a clear view of the door. Jean slowly got up and walked to the door.

As she opened the door, her enemies, Magneto and Mystique, greeted her. Without a second thought she flung her hand outward and used her telekinetic power to fling the two as far as she good. The minute they landed Jean slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Allen get in you're room right now." Allen began to protest but Jean cut him off. "I said now. Those two are very dangerous mutants. They can hurt you and us if we are not careful. So get in..." Jean never finished for the door flew off it's hinges and hit her in the back, making her fall to the floor unconscious.

Scott blocked Eric and Mystique's way to Allen. This is when Eric spoke out: "Is this how you treat the parents of every foster child you adopt?"

"You expect us to believe this bullshit?" Scott shouted to Mystique.

"Yes," she replied.

Jean and Eric were sitting at the kitchen table while Mystique and Scott sat in the living room raging a war of words against one another.

"This is unbelievable. You're Allen's father, with Mystique as his mother no less. I never knew you felt that way Magneto."

The lather smirked. "Miss Grey, no sorry, Miss Summers, now I believe. I am a man of many surprises. Allen is indeed our son. Now I know we let him go before and we don't deserve a second chance. It is true we did try and experiment on him, but look at how it turned out. And you being our enemy does not help my situation. However I do not ask to steal or have Allen forever. Just to have him with his real family for a month or so then he can make a clear decision on who he wishes to spend the remained of his life with. I believe he is in capable hands with you and Scott. Still I wish to have him for a month. I regret my decision."

Jean was touched. She knew Magneto was not all evil. He had a heart. 'He may not show that much, but it is there. And it is heart warming when he shows it,' Jean thought to herself "Well Magneto I see no problem in that. Though it's up to Allen to choose if he wishes to stay with you for a month."

Jean went to Allen's room with Magneto following her. She knocked gently.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Jean, with your real father Magne... Eric. May we come in?" Jean waited a second and then heard a click and the door opened.

Allen was on his bed when they walked in. He had telekinetically opened the door. Magneto closed it behind him.

"Allen," began Jean. "Eric, your real father has a suggestion. He would like it if you went to live with him for a month and then you can come back to us if you want or stay with him if you want to. It is up to you." Allen looked at Jean, then to his biological father.

"It's sound great. Though I want to come back to you and Scott after the month."

Jean smiled. "Sounds perfect."

"Ok I'll go let Scott know. Eric why don't you stay here and get to know your son a little better. And perhaps help him pack." With a smile and a quick kiss on the forehead for Allen. Jean left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Jean what have you done?!" screamed Scott at his wife. The lather had never seen him this way. It scared her.

After she cleared her throat she answered him as calmly as possible: "Like I said. Magneto suggested Allen spend a month with him and then at the end of the month he can come back to us or stay with him if Allen wants. It is Allen's decision in the end. Scott why are you so hyped up about this?"

Scott did not answer Jean put stormed off in the direction of Allen's room. "Scott don't!" warned Jean. He dismissed her warning. Jean, as much as she didn't want to, stopped Scott from opening the door. She was blocking him with a telepathic wall.

"Jean let me through now!" he nearly yelled at her.

"No. You will not enter that room." She was struggling now to keep the wall up. It was faltering. As Scott had anticipated, within five minutes the wall gave and he was able to enter the room.

As the wall failed Jean ran forward and as Scott walked into the room, she flung him towards her with her powers. As he slammed to the floor Jean shut Allen's bedroom door and stood in front of it. "I won't let you in Scott. I gave my word."

"Jean don't make me do this," warned Scott. Jean's eyes widened as Scott went for his visor. On the side was a dial that controlled the power of the blast. "Don't you dare, Scott!" she warned back.

Before Jean could react he shot a low beam at her. The blast was only strong enough to knock her back into the door. Which smashed on impact. Allen and Magneto ran to her side as Scott walked into the room.

"I'm all right," coughed Jean as she got up.

Scott waited no longer. "Allen you will not go with Magneto."

"What? You can't do this!" protested Allen.

"He can't. It's your decision Allen," answered Jean.

"Yes Allen, Jean is right however this is the decision you have. You either stay with us or you go with them. Not for a month but forever. The decision you take is final. Them or us? Which one is it Allen?" Scott left Allen no other option.

"I can't choose just like that," cried Allen.

"Scott don't do this," cried Jean in turn. Scott did not listen and repeated the options to Allen.

Allen picked up his suitcase and walked to the door with his biological father. "Then I choose to leave, otherwise I won't know what a family I could have had." With that he turned and walked out of the house. Jean shot Scott an icy glare as she ran after Allen and Magneto.

"Eric, Allen waited!" Jean cried out running to the two. When she reached them Jean began to cry as she spoke. "Allen I am so sorry for Scott's behavior. I will miss you my son. I hope you will be better with Eric and Mystique. And my door is always open alright Allen."

Allen was now crying as well. He spoke softly to his mother. "Thanks for everything mom. I'm sorry about all this, but I have to do what I think is right. And I'll remember that your always going to be there for me." With that Allen got in Mystique's car.

Before the older mutant got in, Eric turned to Jean. "I will let him make the decision at the end of the month anyways. Scott may have a change of heart. And you may visit him every Tuesday if you wish."

"Thank you, Eric." Said Jean.

Jean cried hard as the car disappeared from view. Silently she walked back into the cabin. When she had closed the door she walked up to Scott and said: "You little..." But he wad unable to finish the sentence since Jean slapped him across the face.

"How could you do this to us? He was our son." With that said Jean went to her room. She packed everything she had and went back to the kitchen to were Scott was.

She laid her suitcase and spoke to Scott, her voice was laced with hatred. "Well Scott I hope you can live with your decision. Cause when you lost Allen, you lost me, you lost your wife. Goodbye Scott." As she passed the kitchen table she laid her wedding ring on it. Without another words or a look back Jean walked out of the cabin.

If she had looked back she would have seen that Scott was crying.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Iown none of the X-men. They all belong to Marvel Comics and Stan Lee. I don't own the song: "I swear" by John Michael Montgomery. I only own Allen.

**Shout-outs: ** Diaz F: Thank you for reviewing. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Wulfstrider: Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the constant jumping. It will stop now cause the main plot has begun. Please enjoy.

Slickboy444: Sorry for not updating sooner, I was busy. I'll update sooner for chapter 5. Don't worry Jean and Scott not being together won't last long. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4 

**Journey Begins!**

"Storm, does it bother you if I bunk with you for a little while." asked Jean after Storm opened up to her knocking. Storm was a little surprised at seeing her there, but she waved a hand, giving her an invitation in.

"Jean what's the matter?" Orora asked after Jean sat on the spare bed, in the dorm room. Jean started crying uncontrollably. She was sniffling when Storm sat beside her. "Tell me everything, my friend."

"Orora, I fear I've lost Allen forever." Jean cried out.

Storm was surprised. She was sure Allen would have stayed with Jean and Scott. "I'm terribly sorry, Jean."

"Storm the worst is his real parents are Magneto and Mystique." Storm gasped at this comment. No wonder Jean was so hurt. Allen just didn't leave them; he left to be with their enemy. Storm sensed that Jean had more to say, so she sat quietly beside her and waited.

"Storm, I know you don't understand why I'm here right now and why I'm so sad that Allen left, so I'll explain. See Eric and I agreed that Allen should go live with him and Mystique for a month and then he could come back if he wished or stay with them. Well I was ok with it" she trailed off.

Storm finished for Jean. "However, Scott wasn't okay with this plan."

Jean took in a deep and continued, were Storm had stopped. "Exactly. He was furious that I would make such a decision. He stormed in on us, no pun intended." Storm nodded. "So he tells Allen he has one choice. Live with them or us for the rest of his life. Allen chose to live with Eric and Mystique, because if he didn't he would never know them. I agree with him in some ways. It's just that why would Scott do that to us? He loves Allen as much as I do."

Storm gave her friend words of knowledge. "Jean this maybe hard to understand. However, in human nature we sometimes push away the ones we loved the most."

Jean began to cry again. "Orora" she sobbed, "The problem isâ I left Scott as well."

Storm's eyes widened, in surprise. "My friend, I am so sorry. You can definitely stay here with me, for as long as you wish. Now I am off to bed" With that Storm closed the light and the two women went to bed.

_"I swear_

_By the moon and the stars in the sky,_

_I'll be there._

_And I swear,_

_Like the shadow that's by your side,_

_I'll be there._

_For better or worse,_

_Till death do us part,_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart._

_I swear."_

As Scott finished singing to Jean, she was wiping away tears in her eyes. "Scott, that was amazing. I love you so much."

Scott had a weird look on his face. He looked scared, but also majorly happy. "Scott what is it?" she asked, afraid of an answer.

Without a word he dug in his pocket for a box. Once he had it in his hands he got on one knee. Jean's eyes went wide, but they held much joy. He took her hand in his.

"Jean, I love you, like no one else. I can't imagine a life without you. Will you give me the joy of being my wife? Will you marry me, Jean Grey?"

Jean was crying with joy. "Of course I'll marry you, Scott."

Scott smiled and opened the box. It was a beautiful ring. After he put it on her finger, they kissed a never-ending kiss.

Jean woke up crying. She had just dreamed of Scott and her engagement. 'Why is this happening to me?' she asked herself. Just then Storm woke up screaming.

Jean turned up the light with her telepathy. She got up and walked up to Storm's bed. She sat on the edge and hugged her best friend. "Orora, what's the matter? You seem horrified. You're trembling. Did you have that nightmare again?"

Once Orora calmed down, she finally spoke. "Jean, it's horrible. It felt and seemed more real then ever. Jean what ever is going to happened it will happen soon."

Jean was quiet. Then she gasped and nearly collapsed.

Storm was now terrified. "Jean what is the matter?"

Jean turned to her and announced in raspy voice: "It has begun. I can't sense the professor anywhere. He's not on this earth. The only way that I could not sense him is if he was not on this earth." Jean panicking turned into hysterics.

Storm had an idea: "Jean why don't you us Cerebro to enhance your ability to find him?"

Jean looked at her in despair. "Orora you know I can't use cerebro yet."

While Jean and Orora tried to figure out what to do, the rest of the X-men were all waking up from the same horrible dream that was now a reality.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the marvel comics X-men. They belong to Stan Lee. I only own Allen.

**Shout-out:** Diaz F: I'm glad you enjoy the story so far. Hope you like this chapter, but you'll have to wait a little longer to know what the dream means, sorry.

Slickboy444: Glad you are enjoy my story so much. Well here is the new chapter. And like I told Diaz F, you'll have to wait to know about the dream. It's suspense and I like doing that,sorry.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my Beta Victoria84. Plus this chapter is dedicate to my two faithful fans Slickboy444 and Diaz F.

Chapter 5 

**The New Family**

Allen woke up screaming. He had just dreamed of Professor X getting killed. He wanted to call out to Jean and Scott to come and make him feel better. Just as he was going to call out for them, he remembered he was with his other parents, his real parents.

All of a sudden Eric came in. He walked up to his son and sat on the edge of his bed. "What is the matter my son?" Allen looked at his dad. He might be a villain and the so-called enemy of the X-men but he was caring. Deep down Allen believed that Eric was the X-men's secret friend. He never knew how truthful that was.

"Did I wake you up dad?" asked Allen in a calm voice. Eric nodded. "I'm really sorry. It's just that I had dream of Prof X getting killed. I've had every night for a while. Jean and Scott and some of the others have had that dream to. We believe it maybe a vision and not just a dream."

Eric looked terribly troubled about this news. "Charles is in trouble?" he questioned Allen frantically. Allen was shaken by his father's sudden action. It reminded him of Scott. He didn't want to go back to that day, so he pushed the memory away.

"We aren't sure what the dreams or vision mean yet. It's just... it's scary. We have to do something soon, before it comes true." Allen desperately wanted to be left alone at the moment. Just then Eric stood up, like he had read Allen's mind.

"This sounds allot like a vision. I will leave you know to get some sleep. Don't give it another thought. I will investigate this weekend and solve this dilemma." As Eric was about to close the door Allen stopped him psychically.

"Wait; this weekend? We were supposed to go to the theme park. Please don't break your promise." Allen knew he was yenning. Still he didn't care; he really wanted to go to the theme park with his biological mom and dad. Eric looked extremely pained at this.

"I am sorry Allen, this is important. The theme park will have to wait." With that he closed the door and went back to his own bedroom. When he entered he found Mystique sitting on his bed. He smiled at her and laid down on the bed. Mystique began to stroke his hair.

"Is he all right?" she asked her lover. Eric looked at her and nodded. After he explained the situation. Mystique agreed to help him. She also agreed that the matter at hand was more important than a day at a theme park. She felt bad for Allen but quickly got over it. Soon Eric and Mystique were sound asleep.

Allen was alone now in his room. He was totally pissed at his real parents for breaking their promise. Jean and Scott would have never done that. 'Wait! Jean and Scott! I can talk to Jean telepathically at least.' Allen thought. That is what he totally needed at the moment. So he decided he would talk to his mother, well his adoptive mother.

He looked at the clock and started to rethink his plan. It was after all three-thirty in the morning. "I am so stupid" he muttered to himself "I can use my powers to sense if she is awake or not then I can talk to her if she is up." It took him a few minutes to get a lock on Jean. When he finally did he was over joyed, she was up.

'Jean. Mom can you hear me?' questioned Allen with his mind. He desperately hopped that his power was strong enough to reach far distances like he was doing now.

'Allen, son, is that you?' Jean asked him back.

'Yes' he thought to himself, 'she can hear me. Thank you God.'

'Yep it's me mom. Sorry I am doing this so late. I just really need to talk to someone.'

'I understand Allen; it's perfectly all right. How are you? Do you like Eric and Mystique?' It hurt Jean to ask, but she could never heal the wounds if she never faced there cause.

'Eric and Mystique are very nice, but I will never be able to see them as a mom and dad to me. You and Scott are the only two people I can ever imagine being my parents, but I messed up that possibility. I want to turn back time and not leave. I want to be you're son again.' Allen was crying now. He regretted his decision and wanted to change his mistake. He wanted to be Jean and Scott's son again so badly.

'Allen.' Jean said in a hurt voice. She was crying as well now. 'Allen you can come back to us. Don't worry. Scott really regret's his decision. He made a big mistake. Believe me, you can come back and be our son. We never would turn you away. We will never refused you, my son.'

Allen was sniffling now. As he wiped away a few tears he asked his mother a question he's wanted to ask. 'So how is dad?'

Jean took several seconds to reply to her son's question. How could she tell her son that she left him? Finally she told him 'He's doing fine. Now what is the matter Allen?'

Allen explained to her the dream he had and how Eric decided he was going to do something about it. He also told Jean about the broken promise. He asked her if she and Scott could bring him.

'Nothing would make us more happy Allen. How does Saturday at eleven in the morning sound to you?'

'Awesome you two are the coolest. Bye Bye. I love you both, bye.' With that Allen broke his and Jean's connection. 'What have I gotten myself and Scott into?' Jean thought to herself as she laid back down to go back to sleep. Unless they could, by some miracle, solve the vision and find the professor, by Saturday, they too would have to break their promise.

When Jean woke up the following morning, her mind was still on the conversation she had with Allen. She had lied to him about Scott. She had hated doing that but how could she tell him that she had left him. Just then she noticed someone walk into Storm's room.

It was Rogue. "Mary what are you doing here, child?" asked Orora, as she was coming out of the bathroom. Rogue turned to face her and turned red.

"I'm actually here to talk to Jean." Storm looked at her and chuckled. "Nothing to be ashamed of my child. I am leaving to get ready for class. I'll see you third period." Rogue nodded and the two women looked at her leave.

Once they were alone Rogue immediately started talking. "Jean. Scott's in trouble." She was scared and frantic. Jean was now panicked as well. "What is it?"

Rogue replied. "It's better if you just come with me and see for yourself." Together the two women ran to her cabin. The scene that met Jean's eyes made her scream and cry. Scott laid on the floor; a pool of blood was surrounding him.

Please review!


	6. chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Marvel Comic characters. The X-men are Stan Lee's creation. I only own the Character Allen.

**Shout-outs: ** Diaz F: Well you shall find out soon why Magneto is so nice and what really happened to Scott. The plot is in the following chapter enjoy this one just before.

Slickboy444: Well here is the new chapter sorry for the wait life is a little hectic with school and what not. Next chapter the plot begins and should be posted slightly faster then this one. Enjoy.

Chapter 6 

**Will He Survive?**

Without hesitation Jean rushed to her husband's side. She checked for a pulse and was grateful to sense one. She quickly turned to Storm who was still standing in the doorway in shock. Jean snapped back to reality.

"Orora, hurry go to the bathroom and get me two towels. Now!" she ordered her friend. All though she was panicking internally, she was able to look cool and calm on the outside. Storm returned in a blink of an eye with two towels. Jean took them and placed them around Scott's head. He had cracked open his head. She checked for any other injuries and found none. The only place that he bled from, was his head.

"O.K. Storm we have a head injury. Massive blood lost and possible head trauma." Storm nodded that she understood. Jean was grateful that Storm had decided to become her aid, in the hospital wing of the mansion. Together they managed to get Scott to the hospital. How they got him there, both of them could not, for some reason, recall.

"O.K. Start up the machine. I'll pass him through twice, take x-rays both times. That way we will have a definite answer to how much blood lost there was and if there is any head trauma." Once more, Storm nodded in acknowledgement and obeyed the commands given to her.

Jean gave her husband a quick kiss on the forehead "I am so sorry Scott, please forgive me. I love you and I will make sure nothing happens to you," she whispered and then she sent him into the scan.

Forty-five minutes later Storm and Jean were breathing easier. They now knew that Scott had no head trauma but he had lost allot of blood. A blood transfusion was necessary. The problem was, no one they knew, had a matching blood type. Jean and Storm had to do the transfusion within the next twenty-four hours or they would lose Scott forever.

All of a sudden they heard a scream come from were Scott was. Jean's first thought was that Scott had awakened and was now in shock and panicking. Storm, however did not know what to expect.

When they entered, both stood there shocked by what had screamed. It was not Scott, but Allen. When he heard the door open he whipped around to face the pair. He ran to his mother tears streaming down his face.

"Mom, what happened? Will dad be all right?" He was crying uncontrollably. It must have been quite a shock for Allen. He had just come home to find his dad on a hospital bed. Jean was even more heart broken now. It was time she told Allen what had happened.

"Allen come with me, you and I need to talk." Allen and Jean walked out of the hospital. Together they walked over to there cabin. When they walked in Allen gasped. Jean looked to where he was looking and cursed inwardly. 'Damn, I forgot about the blood, I better clean it up.' She turned to her son.

"Allen why don't you go to your room and unpack." Allen looked at her, "Mom, I have no bags to unpack, I'll help you clean up," he declared. Jean looked thankful for her son's offer.

For the following hour they cleaned up the blood on the floor. Some of the blood had dried and it made it that much harder to clean up. Finally they finished and they walked over to the living room together.

Then they both sat on the couch. Allen was sitting on his mom's lap. She was hugging him and stroking his hair. Now he looked up in her face and asked, "What is it mom? What happened to dad?" Jean was quiet for a second and then began.

"Well I was furious with you're father after what happened here. So I decided to leave him. At the time it was the best decision for me to make, or so I thought. However I still have strong feelings for your father and it was a mistake. After I talked to you last night, I saw that. So when I woke up this morning I decided I would come here and talk to Scott and tell him that I was sorry. I also was going to tell him that I still love him and that I had made a mistake." Jean went quiet. She was waiting for her son's reply.

He gave his mom a huge hug. "I'm sorry that I caused all this trouble. I never meant to." He looked really upset. Jean hugged him and comforted him. "Allen it's not your fault."

"Are you and dad still together or what?" Allen asked in a small voice.

Jean looked at him and pulled out her wedding band. She slipped it on. "I think that is a definite answer. Now let's go see how your dad is doing." Allen looked at Jean. He grabbed her hand and held it tight.

It had been over three hours now and Scott had still not woken up. Luckily Allen matched Scott blood type and they were able to make a blood transfusion. Allen had fallen asleep against his mother. Storm had left to do her daily chores. Jean was sitting near Scott's bed holding his hand.

All of a sudden Scott's hand tightened its grip on Jean. She gasped and started to cry. "Scott! Scott, can you hear me?"

His voice was barely a whisper. "Yes, Jean." She hugged him tight.

She shook Allen awake and made him stand up. "Look who's here." Scott turned his head and began to cry. He hugged Allen tight and told him in a stronger voice then before, "Forgive me son."

Allen wiped away a tear and said to his father. "Yes I forgive you dad." The whole family was together again and hugged.

"O.K Allen, dad needs his rest, so let's go and let him rest." As they turned Scott's voice stopped them. "Wait." The pair turned to face Scott. "Jean come here."

Jean walked up beside him and asked: "What is it Scott?" Scott looked at her. "Take off my glasses. Don't argue, just do it."

Jean hesitated at first, but at last did as he had asked. When the glasses were off Scott opened his eyes, but instead of laser's coming out of them, a pair of beautiful green eyes greeted Allen and Jean.

Please review.


End file.
